The Missing Link
by Silver Sterling
Summary: Set just after the provisional license exam - Kaminari and Kiri get drunk to bother Bakugou. Bakukirikami.


**The Missing Link**

A soft thump followed by muffled snickering roused Bakugou from his light sleep. Who the fuck was that at three in the morning? And why were they outside his dorm room? It was the night after they had got back from the provisional licence exam and everyone except himself was celebrating with a party in the common room. Even half-and-half had joined in, hanging around Deku and Ponytail after he fucked up his exam. From the thumping music and distorted chatter rising through the floorboards it sounded like the party was still in full swing, so why were there people up here? Bakugou groaned and leant back into his pillow, hoping he could still fall back to sleep before they got too loud.

As if on cue there was a hushed whisper from outside "Denki shhhhh he'll explodo-kill us."

So it was Shitty Hair and Drooly, of course. They wanted him asleep…they better not be trying to pull a prank or get one over him, then he really would explodo-kill them. What the fuck were they doing?

"I get that you're like in love with him or something but you can still let me have my fun without ruining it ya know? He's probably willed himself to sleep through the last few hours through anger alone so he won't wake up now."

That sparky piece of shit. What was he planning? Gritting his teeth together as Kirishima sputtered outside, Bakugou decided to listen in to their conversation. Not that he cared what they thought about him, but if someone was talking shit he needed to pay them back in nitro-glycerine.

"Dude! I don't! I mean I-I uh… How did you know?" Kirishima sounded defeated as Bakugou heard something hard clunk against his door.

"Kirishima, bro, I'm your best friend. I can read you like a book. I know all about your crushes even the weird ones."

"The weird ones?"

"Yeah, Blasty doesn't count as weird since everyone sort of fancies him for some reason. So, like, for you I'd say a weird crush is Tetsutetsu. I mean, you guys are practically the same person, it's a little weird."

"You're so rude, you know that? We're completely different once you get past the obvious stuff." Bakugou could almost hear the pout in Kirishima's voice. "What's your weird crush then?"

"Meat guy."

"Meat guy?"

"I would let Meat-senpai do anything he liked with me using those weird quirk hands he has."

What the fuck. Bakugou did not barely tolerate that idiot's existence to hear shit like that. Not that he was surprised to know that everyone found him attractive – after all he was the best. But for his two closest acquaintances to admit they had a crush on him right outside his dorm room... How stupid were they? That was probably a question he should have stopped asking by now.

There was a slight twinge in his stomach as he overheard them discussing a few more people they were interested in but that was from Drooly's disgusting oversharing rather than the beginnings of jealousy at not being the only one they wanted. Eventually they admitted to also liking each other while giggling like little kids. What was this a fucking manga?

Why did they have to fucking confess in front of _his_ dorm room? It wasn't even a proper confession after they'd just talked about at least ten other people. What the fuck? They were just two hopeless idiots with too much love in their hearts, fucking bastards.

How did they manage to be so infuriating all the time? By now he was ready to explode, poisonous words held tightly in his lungs, but if he had learnt anything today it was that he needed to be able to hold his tongue sometimes. If they were gonna be idiots in earshot he might as well practice. Only so he could use it in practice for the next practical exam they took – he'd save every stupid little comment and pay them back for it tomorrow. It was a good incentive to stay quiet: the more idiotic things he had to witness now without replying, the more aggression he would permit himself to take out on those two tomorrow. Finding out he was awake and eavesdropping, no, just happening to hear what they were saying the whole time would be good to teach them a lesson with. Hopefully the embarrassment would keep them away from his room in future.

Hearing the door handle click and padding footsteps move towards him, Bakugou slammed his eyes shut and desperately tried to relax. Kaminari in particular had made fun of him before for looking 'as sweet as a baby' when he slept and had stayed with Recovery Girl for days after that. Forcing himself to release the tension from his limbs and smooth out his creased forehead, Bakugou's breathing slowed steadily. His ears were keen as they came to the edge of his bed and he could feel them watching.

"Aww look he's all curled up on his side like a little baby. How cute! I definitely prefer him like this."

Fucking Drooly with that baby shit again. Bakugou's brow furrowed in his 'sleep' and the two boys took a sharp breath.

"Shut up dude! He can hear us in his sleep. What if we make him angry enough to wake up?"

"Fine. Let's hurry up. I'll take his back you take his front – with your quirk you'll be fine and I'll be safe from his 'splodey hands."

Carefully, oh so carefully, they crept forwards, each taking a different side of the bed. What were they going to do? Definitely sounded like some sort of prank, especially if they were worried about him using his quirk. Before he had more time to think, the sides of his blanket were pulled up and two bodies slipped inside, warmth encasing him from both sides. He froze.

"Phew we made it." Kaminari sighed. "He's gonna murder us tomorrow though."

 _This_ was what they wanted? To share a fucking bed? What kind of stupid gay shit-

He stopped as something pressed up against his back and a chin poked into his shoulder.

"Wow, he's warm, just like you'd expect." Bakugou's nose scrunched up as he felt the light stream of breath against his cheek and smelt the alcohol coming off both of them. Liquid courage. Of course.

"Shhhh! Don't blow our cover now. I want to enjoy this as long as possible – three guys in a bed is manly." Kaminari was probably in sync with Bakugou's eye roll at that.

"Isn't this the whole reason we came up here? Let me enjoy it too. He's obviously not gonna wake up now."

It was Kirishima's turn to sigh now.

"You never know with Blasty. Anyway we only came up because… it didn't feel right without him, y'know?"

"Yeah something was definitely missing. A big angry dumpster goblin something. I'm sure he felt the same too. Notice how he's relaxed a bit from when we first got here?"

No he fucking- well shit. Bakugou was glad it was too dark to see a slight flush grace his cheeks as he realised both of them were right. Something had felt off when he stormed off like that but he'd been too pissed to notice. Maybe holding his tongue wasn't so bad. Only sometimes though, like with people he trusted. _Trusted?_ Fuck, he better fall asleep quickly before he made any more mortifying revelations. Not that he would ever admit these out loud anyway but it was embarrassing all the same.

The next morning he awoke in a warm tangle of limbs and decided that this could be an exception to his usual 'no touching' rule. He told them he wasn't yelling because he didn't want to attract any attention to whatever the fuck this was but it wasn't like he needed to with the hangovers they were sporting. In reality he wouldn't mind if this happened again and a few weeks later when they turned up again at 2am, significantly more sober, he didn't have the energy to pretend any different.


End file.
